My Name Is Hiwatari
by Jellofied
Summary: My childhood friend returned. There's something different though. She won't tell me, but I'm not really asking either. The way I find out is from Tala. Who's this "Shark" they're talking about one night? Rei POV
1. The Meeting

Title: My Name Is Hiwatari  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance and whatever you feel else it is  
  
summary: A girl pops out of nowhere, and Rei knows her. Well, he knew the same girl when she was younger, but now she's changed. Rei/OC with some KaiOC, MaxOC, and TalaOC. It's in Rei's POV!  
  
I must ask, is anyone else ticked off that my other story is deleted? All that work gone to waste... Anywayz, this is my first romance-based fic, hope you enjoy. It will get fluffier! I promise!  
  
The ages of the characters are as follows:  
  
Kai - 18  
  
Rei - 17  
  
Tyson - 16  
  
Max - 15  
  
Kenny - 14  
  
Additional characters will be added as they make their appearances.  
  
And note that the characters may be a little OOC. I had to do it! I got kind of ticked off at my friend, and he's her favorite character.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this. Only the story line and Becca.  
  
A/N: This is in Rei's POV.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
We were practicing when I felt something. I glanced in the direction it felt like it was coming from, and saw what was causing the feeling: a girl with an anklet just ran by. The anklet was exactly like.hers. At the exact instant, she looked at me and stopped. It was almost comedic. When she stopped this kid ran (SMACK!) into her.  
  
"Rei, what's wrong?" Max asked of me.  
  
"Nothing. Just a feeling," I answered, shaking the thought of my old friend from my mind.  
  
"Hey, Rei!" the girl shouted while walking towards me.  
  
"Uh, Rei, you know her?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure," I replied.  
  
"Hey! I'm being ignored here!" she yelled as I thought about who she might've been.  
  
"Becca? What're you doing here?" I looked at her eyes. It was her. Only she has one blue eye and one crimson.  
  
"I decided to come and see the tournament that just ended and I'm still here," she said after we had hugged.  
  
"What's with the robe?" Tyson ignorantly queried.  
  
"It's a cloak. I don't know why I wear it, I just like it," she took it off and revealed an outfit with a short black skirt with a slanted bottom with a tapestry like mine (only black) over it and shirt almost exactly like Kai's. Weird combination for a girl who grew up in the UK  
  
"So, what've you been doing," I asked, wondering where Becca had been for almost ten years.  
  
Her friendly smile faltered for a second and she told me, "I was looking for my father and mother. I found both."  
  
She just walked away after that, acting like she never wanted to see me again. Gee, I wonder why.  
  
"Kon, looks like you've got yourself some girl problems," Kai (quite shocking, isn't it) said.  
  
I looked at him, but he seemed to be watching Becca walk away with a sad look in his eyes (SP: OMG! HE'S HUMAN!) I wonder why he's looking at her.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Later that night, I got a call.  
  
"What was wrong today?" I asked into the receiver.  
  
"It's just my father. He's a." the voice on the other stopped and seemed to be having some difficulty getting it out.  
  
"What is he, Becca?" I asked, getting worried about what the answer might be.  
  
"He's a.a.a murderer," she said in a small, almost pathetic, voice.  
  
"And your other family?" I asked, scared of the answer for my friend.  
  
"Dead. Or at least, most of them. Even my little brother," she sobbed. Becca cried so hard the phone had a good chance of malfunctioning, and I could do nothing to comfort her. When she stopped momentarily, I asked her quickly.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Room 250, 11th street, at the Hampton," she told me through her sobs.  
  
I immediately left, leaving most of the team befuzzled.  
  
I practically ran to Becca's hotel room. I think Kai followed me, but I wasn't about to waste concentration (the road was slick. It was raining) on seeing if he was.  
  
When I knocked on her door, there wasn't an immediate response. I tried to comfort her, but I've never really experienced the death of a loved one. Kai did a way better job. She smiled up at him like a little sister would look up at the older brother she idolized. Hmm.I wonder how they got this connection.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
SP: Stupid, stupid Rei.  
  
Rei: Why?  
  
SP: You just don't know.  
  
Max: Hey what're you doing, saying Rei's stupid?  
  
SP: You're right!   
  
Rei:   
  
SP: That got rid of him.  
  
Becca - 17 


	2. Revelations

What? No one like it? Oh, well, I guess I'll have to update just to annoy you...  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned BeyBlade, then I'd own flying monkeys, too. Not gonna happen.  
  
A/N: Still in Rei's POV.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Max screamed, practically out of nowhere, and started hitting me with pillows.  
  
Strangely, Becca did not join in. she just moodily went to one of the other rooms.  
  
&// Is there trouble, Master Kon? \\& said a voice inside my head. No, not that kind of voice, it was Driger.  
  
**// No, it's just Becca's acting a lot like Kai. \\**  
  
&// Why? Is that odd? \\&  
  
**// Yeah, she used to be so full of life. Now, she's on and off with that. And she changed her clothes. They're black and they resemble Kai's. \\**  
  
&// Maybe she went to the abbey and became friends with Kai when she left. \\&  
  
**// I couldn't see her going there on her own, unless. \\**  
  
&// Unless what? \\&  
  
**// Unless her father made her! \\**  
  
"Look out below!" Tyson screamed and jerked me back to reality.  
  
"Are you alright, Rei?" Kenny asked. I guess I look a little.off after what Driger said.  
  
Becca came in when she heard Kenny.  
  
"I'm fine," I muttered to all of them, hoping that it was true.  
  
Becca looked into my eyes and saw the worry that I felt. She asked me to go the other room with her.  
  
When we got in her bedroom, she asked me, "What's wrong? And tell me the truth," while looking me square in the eyes.  
  
"Did you go to the abbey?" I asked slowly and quietly.  
  
"Did Drig figure that out, or did you?" Becca asked with a smile on her face, but a pained look in her two-toned eyes.  
  
"Driger did. But can you tell me something else?" I asked VERY cautiously.  
  
"Something else. Shoot, kitty-boy," she teased me.  
  
"What's your last name?" I inquired, while half-expecting for her to laugh, and half-expecting her to cry.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
SP: HA! I used a different word other than "asked"!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"My last name's Hiwatari. He's my cousin," she replied surprisingly calmly, tilting her head towards Kai.  
  
"That explains it. And I take it you father's name is Corneas," I thought aloud, not expecting an answer.  
  
"Yup. It's kind of odd to have an evil grandfather, though. Corny always was daddy's little boy. Or at least, that's the conclusion that I've come to," she, um, concluded.  
  
Max fell in the door. He smiled sooo guiltily when he came in.  
  
"Whoa, you guys are, like, related?" Max said, oblivious to the glares he was getting from Becca.  
  
"Well, duh, Captain Obvious," Becca mouthed him off.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Becca: You're making my dad's name Corneas?  
  
SP: Well, I could think of nothing else.  
  
Becca: Ugh!  
  
SP: Anywayz, later dayz, review! Please? 


	3. The Message

SP: WOW! TWO REVIEWS! IT MUST BE A RECORD!  
  
ForestSpirit: Sure...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Why must I do these? Oh.well.oh, well.I don't own BeyBlade. Man, I wish I did though. Rei's kind of cute. Okay, okay, I think he's HOT!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kai kind of just disappeared when Max came in, but he came back when they others were coming in. he was holding a big, brown book. He beckoned for Becca to come closer to see what was in it. It was their old family photograph book and had their first picture of them ever together in it. They were standing in front of the abbey, and Becca didn't yet have her arm tattoos but she had her face stripes. (A/N: Becca didn't have the stripes or the arm tats when Rei met her.) Kai looked exactly as he is except younger. From the waist up, they almost looked identical.  
  
"Ah, those were the good old days," Becca sighed a few minutes later.  
  
Suddenly, a rock came through the window.  
  
"Hey, aren't we on the twelfth floor?" Becca queried while holding the rock and looking at the message on it. Kai took it.  
  
" 'Beware, Hiwataris. The worst is yet to come for the phoenix and the raven.' A little dramatic, huh?" he read the message and tossed it to his cousin.  
  
"Beware of what? Dang, they can't even give us a straight warning. Can't they threaten better?" she joked, probably to cover her fear.  
  
Then, another rock came through the window. The message was:  
  
Yes, we can threaten better, Rebecca.  
  
"They're so dead," Becca interrupted.  
  
And this is how. I know where you are; I know who you hold close to your heart. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, like say a fatal accident, would you? Same for you, Kai. Be warned.  
  
"Ok, I have to say that was scary," said Becca.  
  
"They're threatening 'the ones you hold close to your heart'? Harsh. Who is that, anyway?" Max asked.  
  
Kai looked at Becca. Becca looked behind me. Huh?  
  
"Man, we are so dead," a voice from behind me called. So that was who she was looking at.  
  
"Who? Tell me, dude!" Max yelled.  
  
"Our friends. The rest of our families. Anyone who we were ever kind to," Becca replied, not looking up from the ground.  
  
Awkwardly (for me anyway), Becca came up to me and hugged me closely. I was a little shocked, I must admit, but after a second, I hugged her back.  
  
She let go, walked past me, and hugged the person behind me. It was Tala. I tried to not get jealous, because she was crying on his shoulder, but I couldn't help it. She was muttering something, but I couldn't make it out. All I understood was Tala saying, "Don't worry," over and over.  
  
She eventually stopped and went to her room. Scratch that, our room. I waited a while before going in there so that it didn't look like I was chasing her.  
  
She was lying on the bed with a pair if headphones on. She was kicking to the rhythm of the music. You could tell she had been crying, she had the look of a newly made widow. It was horrible to see one of my best friends in this state. She looked at me.  
  
"Hi, Kitty Kat Scratch," she greeted.  
  
"Hey yourself, Bad Girl Blue," I said back. I remember when we gave each other those names. We had been five, and she would always wear blue. Becca got mad when Mariah gave me a pet name, so she gave me one, too. Why that one, I never found out. She disappeared before I thought to ask her.  
  
"Do you remember why you gave me that particular name?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tala - 18 


	4. Nicknames

DISCLAIMER: Stop stalking me, Mr. Dickinson! I told you! I don't own BeyBlade! ARGH!  
  
A/N: still in Rei's POV. Will be forever unless otherwise noted.  
  
Chapter 4 WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF!  
  
"I gave you that name for a few reasons. One, you are a kitty person. Two, I can shorten it up to Kitty Kat, Kitty, Kat, Kat Scratch, or Scratch. Three, I can say that everyone who likes you has Kat Scratch Fever," Becca giggled, blushing a tad.  
  
I laughed a little and sat down beside her. We were silent for a few minutes, just sitting there. We then heard Tyson yell, "COLD!" and Becca immediately started laughing and fell backwards. I soon joined her. We rolled about until we came in to a very.um.awkward position. I was leaning over her, our faces less than an inch apart. I was leaning in to close the gap, giving in to temptation. She did nothing to stop me, simply allowing me to finally express my love towards her. Her kiss seemed like she'd been needing that love all her life.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and we quickly separated and went to our separate beds, doing what we usually did. She replaced her headphones, and I pretended to meditate. We both said come in at the same time.  
  
"Hey, Bec. Sorry I came at a bad time," Tala apologized when he came in.  
  
"It wasn't exactly a bad time, Aka. Just traumatic," she smiled. Damn, what a smile.  
  
"Aka?" I asked.  
  
"Just a name for him. He used to call me Ao, but I don't wear blue anymore," she explained, "so he just calls me Bec."  
  
"Ah," was all I could say. They had nicknames. Oh, freak.  
  
"Hey, KKS, what would you think about a night out?" Bad Girl Blue (a.k.a. Becca) asked me.  
  
I smiled a cat-like smile, my eyes shown with happiness. She nodded and said, "Well, get the guys together! We're going to the karaoke bar downtown!"  
  
If it's a bar then I think that I'm going to like this. I'm going to like this VERY much.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
SP: Note, for those of you that didn't know, here it is:  
  
Aka: red  
  
Ao: Blue  
  
SP: Just letting you know! And I am so mad at the Saint Shields!  
  
Saint Shields:   
  
SP: HOW DARE YOU STEAL DRIGER!!!! 


	5. The Bar and the Wall I suck at titles

SP: Tala, do the disclaimer.  
  
Tala: Why?  
  
SP: I'll make you fall in love.  
  
Tala: So?  
  
SP: Fine. Kai! Do the darn disclaimer!  
  
Kai: Yes, mommy. StrangePerson does not own BeyBlade. If she did, she would not live in her home, but in a mansion in Ireland.  
  
SP: Yup!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After five minutes, the guys were told that we were all going to karaoke bar. Becca grabbed one of her sports bags and put some stuff that we weren't allowed to see inside of it.  
  
We finally left after we elected Kai as the designated driver. He wasn't too happy about that. Tyson continuously asked if there was going to be food there. Kenny kept rambling on about the fact that we're too young to get drunk. He was ignored.  
  
When we finally got there, Becca told us that she had to change. She came out five minutes later wear a.VERY skimpy top that left little to the imagination and black pants with slits ALL the way up the sides.  
  
"Damn." I muttered to myself as she came out. I got several stares, but Kai and Tala gave me some deadly glares, but, in reality, I wasn't paying attention. Becca was singing.  
  
"And they call me bad company, and I can't deny. Bad, bad company 'til the day I die!" she sang.  
  
Kai didn't glare at Tala when he said some very.um.inappropriate things while Becca was singing. I think that he likes Tala more than me. Oh, well.  
  
When the song ended, she came down from the stage. She looked embarrassed because "big brother" had seen her.  
  
"Did you like it?" she asked me.  
  
"I loved it."  
  
"Then marry it," Tala interrupted and laughed. Becca laughed a little, too. Man, what a laugh.  
  
"Funny, Tala," said Kai, "but a song is merely a thing."  
  
" 'Hic' and Becca, 'hic' in a tree, K-I-S-'hic'-I-N-G. 'Hic' comes love, 'hic' comes marriage, here comes 'hic' with a baby carriage!" Max sang drunkenly.  
  
"Say that again, Max. Not all of us heard it," taunted Tyson (who was not drunk).  
  
Max inhaled, but Becca slapped her hand over his mouth before he could say anything. I would've been majorly embarrassed if he said my name, but overly mad if he said Tala's.  
  
"Hey, are you ashamed of your love for him?" Tyson asked, not indicating who the "him" was.  
  
Becca blushed furiously, but then shouted, "Ooh, free mic!" and ran on stage. She started singing "I Feel Like A Woman", and it shocked a few of us. Kai was so caught off guard that he looked shocked for one whole second. His posture then returned, but he muttered something about really needing a drink. After a minute, Tyson returned to his food, Max his sugar, and Kenny his rambling. Tala, meanwhile, spaced out completely. Me, I was left staring at my Bad Girl Blue and thinking, "She's as hot as hell." I surprised myself.  
  
Once everything had repeated several times, we decided to go back to the hotel.  
  
We had nearly forgotten about the message. Notice how I said 'nearly'. When we got back, on the wall was written "Next time it will be his, BGB." It was in blood.  
  
"BGB? Well, no one in this hotel room has those initials," Max stated.  
  
"BGB.BGB.aha! Those are the initials of the famous actress Beth Gabrielle Brunette!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Uh.no. Well, yeah, but no," Becca said, walking towards the wall.  
  
"Well, who is it?" Tyson prodded.  
  
"That's not important. The real question is how they found out." Becca wondered, looking at me.  
  
"I have no idea. Hey look!" I exclaimed, pointing to where the blood letters were smaller. It said, "KKS might just be the one."  
  
"Oh my friggin God! No." She started crying. "No, no, no, it can't be."  
  
She stumbled over to me and collapsed into my arms, sobbing, "no, no, no," over and over.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Bad. I promise the sun will shine on the mountains, tomorrow," I calmed her while embracing her. When she let go, the others took their chances.  
  
"Apparently, these two have some secrets. Spill," commanded Tala.  
  
"She has a name, you know," I snapped at him.  
  
"Fine. Becca, Rei, tell us what the hell is going on," Tala shot back. "Why did you call her bad?"  
  
"That's her nickname, okay? She is Bad Girl Blue," I explained with venom.  
  
"Correction, my pet name, but yeah. Any of you call me that, and I'll hurt you badly. Kitty, can you get me my CD player?" she asked with her eyes on me.  
  
"How could I say no to those eyes?" I joked and went to get her CD player.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
SP: Rei is such a sucker.  
  
Rei: Am not!  
  
SP: Whatever. Anywayz, I'm thinking about writning another story.....with yaoi in it. I just don't know who should be paired. I'm letting the people decide!  
  
1. ReixKai; BryanxTala  
  
2. ReixTala; KaixBryan  
  
3. ReixBryan; KaixTala  
  
4. Reix?; KaixTyson (fill ? in)  
  
Those are your choices! Of course, if you put 5, you're saying that you want it straight. Not right. 


	6. Not Another One!

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned BeyBlade. Then I could force Rei to marry me.but I don't! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Who is the he they are talking about?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Um.Kitty Kat Scratch," Becca replied. I gulped.  
  
"Who?" asked Tyson. He seemed to be the only one that hadn't figured it out.  
  
"Me," I said.  
  
"Okay, I'm lost. These people are going to kill off Rei?" Max asked.  
  
"Not just him."  
  
Everyone turned around.  
  
"In the name of Kalamazoo, what're you doing here?" Becca yelled.  
  
The person went over to her, a wolfhound following close behind. Before the person could stop it, the hound jumped on Becca.  
  
"Rica, get off!" Becca laughed. "Kate get her off me, man!"  
  
Kate whistled, and the dog got off Becca. I got a little nervous, I don't like dogs.  
  
"So, who?" Becca asked.  
  
"Um.let's see. You, Tala, Kai, Rei of course, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Brian, Ian, Spencer, and.me," Kate replied.  
  
"Dang, I need to learn how to hack like you," Becca told her in awe, while petting Rica.  
  
"Not right now, Riot Girl," shrugged Kate. "We need security for the above named persons."  
  
"But.WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Becca screamed. "I don't want a stalker."  
  
"It's not a stalker, technically. It's a secret agent."  
  
"Same difference!" counted Becca.  
  
"There is a difference. For instance, I am a secret agent. I help. On the other hand, Tala is a stalker. He's just ALWAYS there," explained Kate.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a stalker." Tala interjected.  
  
"Kate, do you want my bed tonight? Tala's already got the couch," Becca offered.  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?" Kate queried.  
  
"Um.the floor," Becca said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
In reality, Becca didn't sleep on the floor. After her friend went "dead", she snuck onto my bed, probably thinking I was asleep. She kept her distance until she fell asleep. After she fell asleep-asleep, she curled up next to me. I put my arm around her and noticed the she had black lipstick on. In bed? Odd.  
  
When I awoke, I found I was alone. Kate and Becca had already gotten up a while ago by the looks of things.  
  
I walked into the bathroom to get a shower and brush my hair when I noticed it. When I glanced in the mirror, there was black lipstick smudged on my lips.  
  
Kate - 17 


	7. A Little Secret

| |  
  
A/N: Yup, I changed my name! Instead of being SP, I am now TBROD! Long name...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm getting tired of these. Refer back to chapters 1-6 to get it.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Why do I have to wear this, again?" I asked as Kate put a microchip behind my ear.  
  
"I told you three times. It's so that we can keep track of you," Kate explained.  
  
"Why doesn't Becca have to wear one?" Tyson grumbled.  
  
"I do. It's on my tongue ring," Becca replied.  
  
"You have a tongue ring?" Tala asked.  
  
"Dude, we figured that you of all people would know. Aren't you two an item?" Max asked.  
  
"No," Tala replied disappointedly.  
  
"Well, then who." Max stopped and looked at me. Heck, everyone looked at me.  
  
"Hey, Rei, what's that on your lip?" Tyson taunted. "It's black!"  
  
I blushed badly and dragged Becca with me into our room.  
  
"So you knew about her tongue ring!" Tyson called after us.  
  
When we got into our room, we kind of just sat there. Soon, Bad Girl was brushing my hair tenderly and braided it. A half and hour later, we came out.  
  
"Anything to say?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah. Life, hope, truth, trust, faith, pride, love, lust, pain, hate, lies, guilt, laugh, cry, live, die, some friends become enemies, some friends become you family. Yup, that's it," Becca replied.  
  
"Okay, a little off topic, but yeah. Anyway, I've got to go. Bye," Kate said, and with that, she left.  
  
"Rei and Becca, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-OWW!" Max screamed as he was hit over the head. "What the heck was that for?"  
  
"You got on my nerves," Becca replied.  
  
"So? I get on everyone's nerves!" Max yelled.  
  
"Well, then it's about time someone smacked you," she reasoned.  
  
"But.but." Max stuttered.  
  
"Rei and Becca sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage, here comes mommy with a baby carriage," sang Kai. Shocking, isn't it?  
  
We just stood there, gaping at Kai. He sang. And he rocked back and forth while he sang.  
  
Becca fell over, and I had to catch her. Unfortunately, I fell over when I caught her. We had another laughing moment and rolled on the floor. Everyone stared.  
  
"Have you two got some issues?" Tala asked.  
  
"Well, I have some minor issues, but nothing that could really hurt anyone," Becca replied through her laughs.  
  
"Like what?" Max asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"Oh, the usual. Major family feuds, lack of friends, stuff like that," she replied with a grin.  
  
"Usual? Hmm." Tala acknowledged.  
  
"Okay, not the usual," admitted Becca.  
  
"That's the understatement of the year. From how you sleep at night, I'd say that you've got more than the 'above-average'," I reprimanded.  
  
"You watch her sleep? Man, you're obsessed," Max taunted.  
  
"No, I just hear her tossing and turning all night," I blushed.  
  
"You mean, you feel her tossing and turning. You two slept together last night," Tala taunted.  
  
"Uh.RUN AWAY!" I shouted and dragged Becca into our room once more. 


	8. You make up a title!

I feel so loved! Reviews! Sweet reviews! I shall continue on! Cookies to all reviewers! Oh, and sorry about the shortyness of this chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to put in it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: *I own all!* In my dreams, and in your nightmares.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Up already?" asked Kai at 5a.m. when Becca and I came in.  
  
"Not my fault. She was up at the crack of dawn," I yawned.  
  
"Well, excuse me! I'm sorry if I wanted to pack before Tyson found out that I can cook," Becca complained.  
  
"That would be disastrous. He would be in heaven," Tala (who seemed to come out of nowhere) complimented.  
  
"Hey, I've got a question for you. How did you know that I got into Rei's bed?" voiced Becca.  
  
"I, uh, came in to, uh." Tala stopped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I came in to check on your friend, Kate, okay?" Tala confessed.  
  
"Ooh, Aka like Kay-Kay!" she paused. "Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
Everyone stared at Becca. They were confused. Two nicknames that were unexplained in one sentence, they couldn't believe it.  
  
"Who's Aka and Kay-Kay?" Tyson asked. I sniggered.  
  
"Tala is Aka. Kate is Kay-Kay," Becca explained.  
  
"Baka Aka, baka Aka, baka-OWWW!" screamed Tyson as Tala hit him over the head with a book.  
  
"Call me that again, and you'll get a first-class flight outside," warned Tala, pointing at the window for emphasis.  
  
Tyson whimpered and Tala took that as an understood noise. He nodded and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, uh, Tala?" Becca caught him. He looked at her. "I, uh, kind of used your hair gel."  
  
"What for?" he looked at her inquisitively.  
  
I took a bite of my breakfast cereal and almost imediantly spit it out. "Yuck! What did you do to this, Blue?"  
  
"That's what I used your gel for," she said, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Oh, well. I guess I can use yours?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
I started washing my mouth out with some Dr. Pepper. I later couldn't believe that I had wasted all of that fizzy on Tala's hair gel. 


	9. Road Trip

Sorry if it took too long, my messenger lost my chapter last week. I'M SO SORRY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade. Some rich Japanese person does.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tyson asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
"No, now zip it!" Becca yelled, trying not to wreck as she drove. Yeah, I know, I was a little shocked, too.  
  
"But I wanted to yell at him," Tala complained.  
  
"Then yell faster! Now, all of you, stop talking to me! I need to drive!" she screamed after she had pulled over. "Now, be good little boys and sit down." She drove off again.  
  
"Hey, Tala, where're we going, anyway?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh, um, actually, I have no idea," Tala confessed.  
  
Everyone stared at Tala. We seem to do a lot of staring in this fic, don't we?  
  
"We're going to the airport," I told them. Becca had earlier informed me of all the details.  
  
"Figured you'd know. Where from the airport?" Kenny asked.  
  
"To, uh," I paused to rack my brain, "to New York City, right?" I looked at Becca. She nodded.  
  
"New York! You mean we're gonna." Tyson trailed off.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Yes, we're going to go see the All Starz," Becca confirmed. "I happen to be good friends with Emily and Eddy. I don't get along very well with Michael, though."  
  
"Yeah, they keep getting in arguments about the baseball teams. Michael goes Mets, Becca goes Pirates. It's just the way it is," Tala told us.  
  
"The Pirates and the Mets? C'mon, the Orioles are the best," Tyson declared.  
  
"We're here!" Becca yelled as she slammed on the brakes. "And Pirates are best."  
  
We all got out and looked straight up. In front of us was a giant DoubleTree hotel. We were right in Times Square!  
  
"I think that this is over our budget, Becca," Kenny said.  
  
"This isn't even in your budget. It's in mine," Becca replied, looking at Kenny.  
  
"You're paying for this? But this must be." Kenny looked around.  
  
"A four-star hotel with our room costing together.$600 a night. Oh, plus tax, which would make it $700," calculated Becca.  
  
"Seven hundred?" Tyson asked in awe.  
  
"Yeah, and thankfully, I got paid this week," she added.  
  
"You get paid that much? What do you do in a week?" Tala asked.  
  
"Actually, a month, but what do you expect for one of the best scientists in her field?" Becca laughed.  
  
"Scientist!" Max yelled.  
  
"Yes, Maxie, she's one of our best," Judy said, walking over with the All Starz nearby.  
  
"Er.hi, Michael," Becca said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Hi," he greeted stiffly. They then backed away from each other.  
  
"What's up with those two?" I asked Emily.  
  
"Oh, it's been that way ever since she got her job a year ago. I have no idea what it's about, though," she answered.  
  
Emily - 16  
  
Michael - 17  
  
Eddy - 16 (even if he's not in here yet) 


	10. NO WAY!

Yes, dinky, but an update nonetheless. It's just we're surrounded by snow at the moment. No school since Friday, and I'm going insane. Wait a minute...nevermind.  
  
DISCLAIMER: UGH! I hate these things. If I owned BeyBlade, then the world would be doomed.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"I'm not doing it!" Becca yelled.  
  
"Oh, it's just one night," Judy reasoned.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, coming out of my hiding place.  
  
"She wants me to wear a red dress and go to the dinner party with MICHAEL!" she screamed.  
  
"What's wrong with the dress?" I asked. Okay, I was ticked off about the Michael thing.  
  
"I prefer black. And Michael." she shuddered.  
  
"He's a nice guy. It's not like you have a boyfriend or something," Judy told her.  
  
"Uh.yeah, I do," Becca confessed. She was happy that she had a reason to not go out with Michael.  
  
"Oh, sorry. But who's he going to go with?" Judy asked.  
  
"How about Mariah? I could talk her into it," Becca offered.  
  
"Mariah's here?" I asked in disbelief. She scares me.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be so into Michael by the time I'm through with her that she won't want to be with you," Becca reassured.  
  
"Phew," I sighed. "FINALLY! SHE HAS SOMEONE ELSE TO FOLLOW! .Uh, sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I know how much you wish for her to jump off of a cliff," Becca laughed. She may not have known, but it was true. Whoops.wasn't supposed say that.  
  
"Now, that that's settled, let's go to the dinner party, already," Judy said.  
  
"Una momento, por favor. I need to get dressed," Becca announced and left for our room. 


	11. PARTY!

SP: Tala! Disclaimer! Now!  
  
Tala: Fine, StrangePerson doesn't own BeyBlade. And why did you have to come back?  
  
SP: Just to annoy you. On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 11 A/N: { } means I'm butting in.  
  
"Hurry up, Becca! I want FOOD!" Tyson yelled, three SECONDS after she went into our room.  
  
"There. I'm out. Are you happy now?" she asked, her silky blackish-blue hair down and wavy, and she was wearing a long, elegant, blood red gown.  
  
Everyone sat there speechless. Except Tala, who was bursting at the seams at seeing his friend in a dress.  
  
"You're...in a...DRESS!" Tala choked out between laughs. "Never thought I'd live to see the day."  
  
"I look silly, don't I?" she blushed. Finally someone other than me was blushing.  
  
"No, you look gorgeous." I hugged her and she giggled. {OMG! She GIGGLED!}  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
At the dinner party, I saw that Becca was right. Mariah was there, and she was hanging off of Michael. Freedom! Ahem...er...yeah.  
  
"Tyson, I'm glad that this is free. Ten years worth of my salary probably wouldn't pay for that!" Becca exaggerated.  
  
"Hey, I'm a growing boy," Tyson said through a mouthful of lasagna.  
  
"Technically, you're not. You're sixteen!" Max laughed through a mouthful of pizza. "Me, other hand, I'm just going to admit that I eat too much."  
  
"Yes, you two stuff your faces while Kai sits there and starves himself," reprimanded Becca, shaking a finger at Kai. "In other words, Kai, you need to eat something."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, but started to eat a garden salad.  
  
"Ugh! A salad! Eat a burger and NOT care about your health for once!" Becca screamed, making several people stare. "You need higher sugar intake!"  
  
She grabbed his coffee and put ten of those little packets of sugar in it. Kai watched in horror. Max was eyeing the sugar, licking his lips. Tyson and I, on the other hand, were laughing so hard that we could barely breathe. When Becca was done with the sugar, she sat the coffee/sugar in front of Kai.  
  
"Drink that," she ordered, glaring daggers at Kai.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he stuttered in response and took a sip. He spit it out and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Ha ha!" Becca called after him.  
  
"Did you poison Kai or something, rookie?" Michael said, walking over with Mariah clinging to him.  
  
"I'm no rookie, and I don't poison family," she paused, "or at least not my cousin. I might poison my father, but that's a different story."  
  
"In other words, leave her alone, Michael," Kate said, coming to sit by Tala. Tala was smiling as she walked over.  
  
"Don't pay any mind to his stupid nicknames. She's one of our most experienced. That's why he calls her that," Emily explained, coming out of nowhere.  
  
"No one asked you, dimwit," Michael sneered.  
  
"See? Exact opposites of what we are," Emily said.  
  
A slow song started to play, and Mariah dragged Michael onto the ballroom floor. Tala and Kate looked at each other and started waltzing. Kenny was grabbed by Emily and pulled on the floor. {hee hee} Max shrugged and started to dance with an invisible partner until a girl in a blue dress came and asked him. {Once more, hee hee} Tyson continued to eat. Typical. Becca took Kai's arm and led him to a girl in a midnight black dress and introduced them. Kai and she started to dance as well, and Becca came back over.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" I asked Becca nervously.  
  
"Why not? Watching Tyson is not fun," she smiled and took my hand.  
  
Mariah – 15 


	12. Dates & Lies

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it. curses loudly  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"So, who was your 'date', Kai?" Tyson asked as we were leaving.  
  
"Her name was Mya Evansworth. Apparently, Becca and she went to middle school together," he replied with a small (and I mean small) smile on his face.  
  
"And yours?" Tyson asked Max.  
  
"Oh, my friend that I've known for years. Her name's Rachel," he replied and went back to his conversation with Rachel about Beanie Babies. {hee...}  
  
"How do you know these people?" Tyson asked, waving his hands in the air.  
  
"Max usually lives here, and I have been living here for the past three years," Becca stated.  
  
"So this is where you've been living since the place shut down," I thought aloud.  
  
"What place?" Max asked, coming out of his Beanie Baby world. In case you didn't figure it out, we, as in Kai, Becca, Tala, and I, didn't tell them that she went to Balcov Abbey, only that she was a Hiwatari.  
  
"My old orphanage. It shut down a few years ago. I finally found a job here in NYC as a scientist after I finished my final years of college," she explained to a shocked Tyson and a bewildered Max.  
  
"You finished college? But you're only seventeen," Kenny said in an impressed voice.  
  
"Yeah, and she graduated THREE years ago, before she came here. She was fourteen," Mya (who popped out of nowhere) said.  
  
"I've never heard of someone who graduated at my age before," Kenny said.  
  
"They try to shush it when it does happen, even if it would bring in some major funding," Tala butted in.  
  
"Are you done with college, too?" Rachel asked (another one that came from nowhere).  
  
"No, I'm only in my second year. I haven't rocketed through my classes like Becca has," Tala told Max's girlfriend. {Ha! And once more, I say HA!}  
  
"You know, I'm the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend," Tyson realized.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend," Becca said.  
  
"Well, I mean girlfriend or boyfriend," Tyson said.  
  
Becca and I looked at each other. "I don't have a boyfriend," Becca said.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend," I said.  
  
Everyone stared at us in disbelief.  
  
"But you two are a couple, and you can't deny it. You were gone at the party for a full hour!" Max said.  
  
"I...uh..." Becca stammered, racking her brain for an excuse.  
  
"Busted!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Mya – 17 Rachel – 15 


	13. The Dreamdun dun dun!

TBROD: In case you haven't noticed, I HAVE A NEW FIC!  
  
TWROL: Yes...too bad you have no idea of what you're doing.  
  
TBROD: So? On...with...the...FIC!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I've said this twelve times! Don't own it!  
  
Chapter 13 A/N: Normal POV for this chapter and this chapter only!  
  
Becca was tossing and turning in her sleep, whimpering and shivering. Rei had woken up and was now watching her worriedly.  
  
Voltaire was standing over Becca, laughing and would not tell her what he was so happy about. She was scared from his look and scarred from his laugh.  
  
"What...what are you laughing about, grandfather?" she squeaked.  
  
He stopped his laughing to point to an unmoving body. She went to see who it was. "No...not my kitten..." she sobbed.  
  
"Yes, your...friend is dead," Voltaire cackled.  
  
The world around Becca fell into a complete darkness, and Rei's body went up in the flames that were spreading quickly. It was freezing cold even though she completely surrounded by flames. She could still hear her grandfather's laugh. Becca sobbed, and it started to rain. The rain was scalding hot. She was freezing from the inside and yet burning on the outside.  
  
"Don't leave me, please don't leave me, REI! Help me!" she was screaming.  
  
When she saw that Rei's flaming body was still unmoving, she frantically yelled, "Kai! Tala. Anyone..."  
  
Becca sat up quickly with a shriek and was panting heavily.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Rei, who had run to her side. The door opened, and Kai came in, followed by the others.  
  
"J-just a d-dream," Becca answered, trying to give a reassuring smile. It failed miserably.  
  
"And exactly what happened in that dream? Asked Kai, amazingly, letting a little worry show through.  
  
"Nothing, okay?" she said and covered her head with her covers.  
  
Kai and the rest of the team left. Rei was alone with Becca, and he was going to try to find out what was wrong.  
  
Rei sat down beside her. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about this, Bad Girl Blue?"  
  
She came out of her blankets and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm really scared, Rei. I don't know what to do."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled in against him. They sat there like that for a few minutes until Becca fell asleep. Rei laid her down and kissed her forehead. He went to turn to his own bed but Becca had a hold of his hand and would not let go. He just sighed in defeat and laid down beside her, careful not to wake her. 


End file.
